


You are a terrible liar

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, M/M, SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: [AU] Berwald thought he had everything until someone found out the truth behind his husband.





	You are a terrible liar

Like every evening during the week, Berwald was expecting for Tino. They had been married for almost five years and they just recently adopted a baby. For that very reason, Berwald was a stay in dad while Tino was the one who provided. Things were working okay or at least, that’s what the Swedish thought.

The baby was sleeping after eating so he was in the living room reading  a book, anxiously waiting for his partner. On the past weeks, Tino had been working until late hours and Berwald thought that maybe he was doing that to earn extra money. After all, the baby demanded a lot of stuff that they needed to buy.

All of the sudden, his mobile made a sound and Berwald grabbed it. It was a message from Magnus, his brother.

“I gave it a lot of thought and you should really see this” The message said.

After that, it was a photo of Tino making out with a guy. Berwald stared at the image for a long time.

“If this is some kind of joke, it’s not funny” Berwald replied. He didn’t want to believe it.

“Sigurd sent it to me. I think your husband is cheating on you, bro. I know stuff have been rough because of the baby, but it’s not fair to you” Magnus answered.

Berwald put his phone and his glasses away. He was numb. How the hell he was supposed to react to that? He couldn’t ignore it but at the same time, he didn’t want to start a fight with the baby sleeping on her crib.

On that moment, Tino entered and he looked at Berwald. He realized about the disappointment in his face and he just knew what was going to happen next.

“Why? We have everything, even a gorgeous daughter and you decided to screw somebody else” Berwald’s voice was cold, calm but it was charged with emotions.

“It was a mistake” Tino put his things on the sofa and looked at the floor.

“How many mistakes were?” Berwald was afraid of the answer. But he was already hurt by Tino’s actions so he thought he could take that hit.

“Just a couple” Tino was ashamed “I was going to tell you and apologize…”

“And apologize? Do you think that was going to solve everything?” Berwald had never gotten mad at Tino, but now he couldn’t understand his actions at all.

Tino sat down in front of him. He wanted to see his daughter, but it was obvious that it wasn’t going to happen next.

“I’m sorry!” He shouted “I’m so sorry, really. I just wanted attention from you…”Tino realized it was plain ridiculous to try to explain it so he shut up.

“We have a baby. We struggled a lot to adopt her.   It’s been hard but I still love you” Berwald said “Yet, meanwhile I’m trying to make her calm, you are fucking with someone else” He couldn’t hide his resentment.

Tino bit his lips.

“I’m sorry. It’s not going to happen again. I cut everything with him, I swear”Tino was in fear.

Berwald didn’t say anything. He looked at the baby monitor and took a deep breath.

“I want you out. I can’t deal with this right now” Berwald was broken on the inside. Tino was the love of his life but he couldn’t forgive him. What if he was lying again?

“I won’t do it again” Tino didn’t want to leave from their house.

“You are a terrible liar. Please take your stuff and leave. We’ll talk again on another day but not tonight” Berwald was feeling the need to kick everything that Tino had into the streets but he was controlling himself.

Tino realized that the conversation had ended and Berwald was not listening to him. Everything was his fault. He stood up and before going to their bedroom to take his clothes, he turned around.

“Can I see Penny for the last time?” Tino requested. He at least wanted to see his daughter before leaving.

“Go ahead” Berwald couldn’t even bother at looking at his husband.  

Tino nodded and went to their’s daughter bedroom. He stared at her crib for a while before giving her a small kiss on one of his cheeks.

“Dad is not going to be around for… Sometime. I hope you forgive me someday. I love you, Penny” Tino was about to cry and he was the only one to blame for the whole situation.

After putting some of his clothes on a bag, he went downstairs.

“At least… Consider the option to talk to me again” Tino requested.

“We will. Just not tonight” Berwald said. He needed to be alone.

Tino wanted to try it again but he didn’t want to push his luck. He felt stupid. That affair ruined everything in his life for nothing.

Once he was at the outside of his house, he stared at the door.

“I’m so sorry” He repeated his tears running through his cheeks before entering his car

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
